His Smile
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Mungkin aku menangis sekarang ketika mengenang senyummu... Tapi, aku berjanji… Lain kali aku akan tersenyum seperti yang kau inginkan… RnR, please? Don't like Don't read! My First PrussHung Fic!


**Haloo Hachan kembali dengan fic abalnya X'D #ngaku #dikemplang.**

**Tiba-tiba aja nih ya. Gaada angin gaada badai(?) saya pengen banget bikin fic galau begini. Mungkin efek dengerin lagu galau mulu kali yah. #padahal lagi nggak galau #digeplak gara-gara curhat terus. **

**Ehem, daripada baca curhatan saya yang nggak penting banget itu, mending saya bahas aja ya mengenai fic ini 83**

**Jujur, sebenernya pairing PrussHung ini bukanlah OTP saya. Namun setelah saya perhatikan mereka kemaren-kemaren ini... **

**KOK MEREKA COCOK YA? OAO #TELAT SADAR #digebukin fans PrussHung. **

**Karena itulah saya melimpahkan inspirasi membuat fic ini KHUSUS untuk mereka. Oh ya, untuk fans Gilbert alias si awesome tampan ini, jangan nangis kalo abis baca 83 #dikemplang part 2 . **

**Okedeh, segitu dulu bacotnya. Nikmatilah(?) fic galau gajelas ini dengan seksama. **

* * *

**WARNING!**

**OOC, HUMAN NAME, abal, gajelas, berantakan dan lain-lain, oui? **

**A Prussia x Hungary Fiction by YandereHachan24**

**Special for you ;) **

* * *

Sambil memejamkan mata merasakan angin sore yang cukup dingin, ia berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak dihadapannya. Budapest, ibu kota negara Hungaria yang dingin dan lembap ini tengah mengalami musim dingin yang menusuk-nusuk tulang dan membuatnya terasa ngilu. Seperti yang di rasakan gadis itu.

Sekali lagi, hembusan angin itu membuat matanya sedikit perih dan membuat anak-anak rambut kecokelatannya yang halus menampar-nampar wajah cantiknya dan juga matanya yang kecokelatan itu. Sambil membenahi rambut-rambut itu, ia meneruskan jalannya. Sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya—sebuah bangku taman.

Bangku taman? Mengapa menarik perhatiannya?

Mata kecokelatan yang sendu itu sedikit meredup menatap bangku taman yang tampak kosong dan usang tersebut. Kayunya sedikit lapuk namun itulah yang membuat bangku itu terlihat nyaman diduduki. Merasa seperti… _menyatu._

Sambil menghela nafas, dia merapatkan jaketnya di dada dan berjalan kearah bangku itu. Membersihkan sedikit daun-daun kuning yang berguguran diatas bangku itu dan duduk disana. Suasana hening itu justru membuatnya merasa nyaman.  
Memejamkan mata menikmati suara rumput-rumput yang berdesir-desir dibawahnya.

**風がうまく吹いていたときに..**

**(Ketika angin berhembus lembut..)**

Merasa tidak ada kerjaan, akhirnya tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya. Memeriksa beberapa e-mail yang ternyata hanya _spam_ belaka. Ia menghela nafas lalu membuka _gallery_ di ponselnya itu.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah _folder _yang berjudul '_Mosolya*_' dan terdapat gambar kunci gembok disana. Pertanda folder itu dikunci dan hanya bisa dibuka dengan sebuah _password_.

Ya-ah. _Password_.

Sambil berfikir sejenak, ia menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya terdiam di udara. Apakah ia akan membuka _folder _itu _lagi_? Dan membuka kenangan yang seharusnya ia simpan sendiri?

Aahh… Ayolah. Sudah tiga tahun sejak _itu_, kan? Apa yang harus ia takutkan?

Takutkah ia membuka _folder _itu dan akan membawanya kembali pada masa lalu?

**私は彼を覚えているとき…**

**(Saat aku kembali mengenangnya…)**

Setelah merasa cukup megumpulkan keberanian, dia kembali membuka _folder_ itu dan mengetikan _password_nya. Sambil sedikit tersenyum sedih, dia mengingat-ingat _password_ yang seharusnya sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam… Tanggal yang seharusnya sudah dia lupakan sejak kejadian itu menimpanya…

Namun kenapa dia masih mengingatnya?

Ya. Hari ini. Tanggalnya hari ini.… Pertama kali dia bertemu dengan sosok laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya menyerahkan seluruh hatinya padanya. Walau laki-laki itu sedikit bodoh dan menyebalkan, Elizaveta Hedervary, nama gadis itu tak bisa melupakannya.

Elizaveta ingat betul Gilbert Beilschmidt yang periang, narsis dan juga sangat ekspresif. Kakak dari Ludwig Beilschmidt itu orang yang sangat santai dan berisik namun tetap menyenangkan. Elizaveta tertawa kecil saat mengingat laki-laki itu…

Dan ketika _folder_ itu terbuka, dia menemukan sebuah foto. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka foto itu dan menatapnya lama-lama. Seorang laki-laki albino, dengan rambut keperakan putih, mata ungu kemerahan, badan tegapnya… dan bibir tipis yang menyunggingkan senyuman 'awesome'-nya seperti biasa. Astaga. Senyum itu…

Senyum itu…

Betapa dia menyukai senyuman lelaki itu… betapa… betapa… ia sangat merindukan senyuman laki-laki itu.

Jemari Elizaveta lalu mengelus wajah laki-laki itu perlahan, senyuman sedih terpapar di wajahnya. Saat dirinya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang lebih dia rindukan dibanding pelukan laki-laki itu… sesuatu yang dia cari selain tawa cerianya… ah, bukankah masa-masa itu sudah lewat, Elizaveta?

_Benar… sudah lewat…_

Satu tetes… dua tetes… tiga tetes…

Cairan hangat itu perlahan-lahan menetes kearah foto yang ada di ponsel itu. Setelah mencari-cari darimana cairan itu, ternyata…

Cairan itu berasal dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis. Lagi.

Ah, haruskah dia menangis? Mengapa dia harus menangis atas masa lalu yang merupakan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu? Kenapa?

Apakah… Apakah, ia masih belum sanggup melepaskan laki-laki itu dari ingatannya?

Mengapa hatinya menolak saat ia berusaha melupakan senyuman yang selalu ia cintai itu?

**愛してる…**

**(Aku mencintaimu…)**

Ia memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan menggelitik pipinya. Membasahi pipi putih itu dan membuat bulu mata itu sembab. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan berharap tangisannya berhenti saat itu juga. Namun entah kenapa gagal. Yang ada dia semakin terisak, menangis dalam pedihnya perasaan emosional yang dibencinya. Elizaveta Hedervary yang terkenal galak, tomboy dan tegar itu menangis…

_"Berhentilah menangis. Tersenyumlah. Ini permintaan terakhirku yang awesome ini…"_

Seperti putaran radio, kata-kata dari suara berat milik si orang didalam foto itu tiba-tiba saja terngiang di telinganya. Dia mengusap-usap matanya dengan mantelnya yang tebal. Dan berusaha tersenyum—walau masih agak kaku—dan kembali menatap foto dilayar ponselnya itu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa rindu pada orang yang ada di layar ponselnya itu.

Ah. Kenapa tidak pergi menemuinya saja?

Sudut bibirnya yang tipis merah muda terangkat sedikit. Lantas ia berdiri dan membersihkan celana panjangnya dari sisa-sisa daun yang berguguran. Lalu berjalan kearah sebuah toko bunga yang kebetulan buka didekat situ. Dilangkahkannya kakinya yang agak terasa berat. Sepatu boot cokelatnya menimbulkan suara gemeletuk kecil di sepanjang jalan yang sepi tersebut.

Elizaveta membuka pintu toko bunga tersebut dan menimbulkan suara lonceng berbunyi. Seorang kakek-kakek yang ramah menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Selamat datang! Anda mencari bunga apa?" tanyanya. Ia tersenyum sedikit. Lalu melirik bunga-bunga disana yang tampak cantik membuatnya agak bingung harus memilih bunga apa. Kakek itu sepertinya sadar pelanggannya bingung. Lantas ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan,

"Untuk siapa bunganya? Pacar? Teman? Orang yang sedang sakit?" Tanya kakek itu lembut. Ia menatap kakek itu sejenak lalu menjawab, "Pacar," gumamnya singkat dan entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan.

"Haa… Sudah kuduga. Tapi kenapa perempuan memberi bunga pada—oh, oh… saya mengerti, pasti karena _hal itu_…" kakek itu tampaknya cukup berpengalaman. Dan menatapnya—Elizaveta—dengan prihatin.

Tiba-tiba kakek itu memberikan tiga tangkai bunga anyelir merah muda. Elizaveta menatap kakek itu bingung. Kakek itu menatapnya penuh arti.

"Anyelir merah muda. Artinya, 'aku tidak akan melupakanmu'…" kata kakek itu. Ia menatap tiga tangkai bunga yang diberikan kakek itu lalu berfikir sesaat.

**私はあなたを忘れないでしょう...**

**(Aku tidak akan melupakanmu…)**

**Deg.**

Tiba-tiba matanya memanas lagi. Pertanda ia akan menangis lagi. Tapi ia tidak akan menangis bukan? Oh, ayolah. Dia tidak selemah itu… tidak…

"Nona? Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya kakek itu mulai khawatir karena pelanggannya yang satu ini malah diam saja dan nampak pucat. Ia menyeka matanya yang sudah hampir menjatuhkan air mata lagi itu dan tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk.

"Ya. Sa-saya ambil anyelir merah mudanya…" jawabnya agak gemetar. Kakek itu tersenyum dan membungkus anyelir pink itu pada sebuah plastik dan mengikatnya dengan pita yang senada pula serta memberikannya pada gadis dihadapannya itu. Ia menerima anyelir itu dan membayarnya dan bersiap keluar dari toko itu.

"Nona. Ingatlah bahwa ia selalu ada di dalam kenanganmu…" kata kakek itu sambil tersenyum. Langkah gadis itu terhenti dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu."

* * *

Tempat itu selalu—dan akan selalu sepi—kalau saja gadis itu tidak membuka gerbang hitam tempat itu dan menimbulkan suara 'kriieet' yang panjang. Lalu dia memandang sekitar. Penuh dengan batu nisan. Tempat peristirahatan orang-orang yang sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya. Menuju alam lain yang akan mereka lewati nantinya.

Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pemakaman itu dan mencari-cari tempat peristirahatan orang yang ia cintai.

Itu dia.

Kakinya terasa berat saat melangkah ke atas gundukan tanah itu. Baru marmer yang menjadi fondasi makam itu masih terlihat kokoh dan bersih. Terdapat foto terpapang di dekat batu nisan itu. Seorang laki-laki albino dengan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

Ah… Senyum itu lagi…

Sambil meletakan bunga anyelir merah muda itu, ia menungkupkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa lalu menatap foto itu lagi. Mengelus piguranya perlahan.

**私はあなたの腕に落ちる時、私は安全だと感じると愛さ…**

**(Saat aku jatuh kedalam pelukanmu aku merasa aman dan dicintai…)**

"Selamat sore, Gil… apa kabarmu? Apakah disana… ehm, _awesome_ seperti dirimu?" tanya Elizaveta sambil terkekeh mengelus batu nisan itu. Ditatapnya lama-lama foto Gilbert yang terpapang disana. Sangat tampan… dan terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Elizaveta menyipitkan matanya saat dirasanya angin mulai bertiup kencang membuat rambut panjangnya lagi-lagi menampar-nampar wajah cantiknya. Sebuah bunga merah muda yang selalu terjaga rapi disisi rambutnya hampir terlepas kalau saja tidak di pegangi oleh Elizaveta.

_"Kau lebih kelihatan cantik dengan bunga itu, kesesesese…" _

**Deg.**

Elizaveta memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit bukan main. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, air matanya terjatuh lagi. Dirinya mulai tersedu-sedu dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya dari pelupuk matanya yang memiliki iris kecoklatan itu. Tangisan lirihnya seolah memecah keheningan yang terasa gamang di tempat peristirahatan orang-orang yang sudah tiada itu. Seolah hanya dialah yang hidup. Seolah-olah semesta berdiam diri saat Elizaveta bersedih hati seperti itu.

Tangisannya mengingatkannya pada seorang laki-laki yang dikenalnya dan dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Tak peduli betapa narsis dan menyebalkannya laki-laki itu. Tentu saja…

"Gilbert… aku… a-aku… ukh," Elizaveta berkata terputus-putus saat dirasakannya lagi air matanya mendesak keluar. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tanda menahan emosi meluap-luap yang membuat hati dan kepalanya lelah bukan main. Mengeluarkan lirihan-lirihan dari kerongkongannya yang terasa hampa...

Seperti hatinya.

**多分、今私は泣いている私はあなたの笑顔を覚えているとき**

**(Mungkin aku menangis sekarang ketika mengenang senyummu)**

**しかし、私は約束...**

**(Tapi, aku berjanji…)**

**次回は、私は微笑むだろう**

**(Lain kali aku akan tersenyum)**

"—mencintaimu…"

**あなたの願いとして…)**

**(Seperti yang kau inginkan…)**

***OWARI***

* * *

***Mosolya : His Smile.**

* * *

**Beres juga akhirnya. Yaoloh TwT''' #plak. **

**Apakah menurut anda puisinya abal? Kalo iya menurut saya juga sama kok X'D #digaplok.**

**Entah apa yang membuat anak dengan nilai pas-pasan saat membuat puisi ini berani-beraninya memasukan puisi yang jelas-jelas bakal bikin enek, puyeng, alay, norak, dll. #dibuang. **

**KHUSUS BUAT FANS GILBERT AMPUUUN JANGAN BUNUH SAYAA QAQ #sujudsujud #dibakar massa. **

**Okedeh, Review-nya mana? QwQ''a **

**Kritik yang membangun sangat diperlukan and NO FLAME, please? X'3 **


End file.
